Table Soccer Competition
Table Soccer Competition is episode forty-one of season one of Hero:108 Synopsis High Roller challenges Big Green to a table soccer competition using a ball that the Zebra Brothers are disguised as. Plot The episode starts with the Zebra Brothers showing High Roller their new "trick". After first getting it wrong and jumbling themselves up, the Zebras sucessfully combine to make a huge football. They then suggest to High Roller they challenge Big Green to a "Table Soccer Competition" with themselves as the ball, so they can cheat and win . For once, High Roller compliments the Zebras, thinking it's a brilliant idea. Meanwhile, in Big Green,Mystique Sonia gets Yaksha to model different looks for her, which wears him out, but she easily restores his strength by kissing him. Then word reaches First Squad about the challenge, and they travel to East Citadel. At East Citadel, High Roller challenges them to the competition on the grounds that if they win, they get East Citadel,but if he wins, he gets Big Green. Commander ApeTrully is about to accept when Mr.NoHands stops him, arguing that Apetrully can't keep taking ridiculous bets. High Roller then changes the rules, so the captain of the losing team has to drink the contents of a Water Tower full of watermelon juice, and Apetrully accepts before anyone can stop him . The teams then get into sleeping bags and hang from poles on a giant soccer field, like a supersized version of table football. With the Zebras as the ball, High Roller's team gains the upper hand , knocking four members of First squad into the goal (as they are playing "drastically severe table soccer" where you have to knock an opponent into the goal to score a point, and the first team to six points wins). As Lin Chung comes under ball attack, Sonia and Yaksha race to his aid , which tires both the Zebras and Yaksha out . As Sonia again restores Yaksha's strength with a kiss, High Roller tries it on the Zebras , which causes them to collapse in horror. Now that First Squad sees that High Roller was cheating, they suggest they get to use their ball for the rest of the game (their ball is Yaksha shaped like a ball). However, the Bears on High Roller's team are too strong to be knocked around, and Yaksha one again tires himself out trying , allowing High Roller to knock Yaksha and Apetrully into the goal, so it's 5-0 to his team. Lin Chung then suggests they strike at High Roller instead, but High Roller kisses Yaksha, causing him to collapse in horror. Sonia then tries to revive Yaksha with air kisses, but High Roller just knocks Yaksha out again with his air kisses. Mighty Ray helps by distracting High Roller with his own air kisses which High Roller has to deflect with his air kisses. Eventually, they are both hit by each others air kisses and both collapse in horror, allowing Yaksha to knock High Roller into the goal. First Squad then knock the Bears into the goal by taking out the poles they are hanging by, and win 6-5. Mighty Ray is still lying on the floor, collapsed on horror of being hit by High Roller's air kisses. Sonia asks what they're going to do about him, and Jumpy Ghostface whispers something into Lin Chung's ear. Then it shows High roller puckering his lips, looking likes he's trying to kiss Mighty Ray. Mighty Ray screams in horror and runs away, only to see that is just a painting done by Lin Chung, and he sighs in relief. High Roller then keeps his promise and drinks all the watermelon juice from the water tower , causing him to inflate to the size and shape of a giant football. He then demands a rematch with First Squad, but Apetrully points out they need a new ball. Mighty Ray says he knows where to get a new ball, and kicks High Roller , clearly intending to use him as the new ball. The episode ends with Apetrully kicking High Roller. Trivia *First and only table soccer competition (so far). *Second appearance of Sonia's "new look", as seen previously in "Peacock Castle". **However, this time she didn't like it, presumably because the problems it caused her last time. Quotes *"Yaksha, that's no good! This cape makes me look like a purple puppet!" ~ Mystique Sonia. *"I don't like bags." ~ Mystique Sonia *"You really wore him out!" ~ Mighty Ray *"If you win, you get East Citadel, if I win, I get Big Green!" ~ High Roller *"They were cheating!" ~ Mr. No Hands Goofs *High Roller's eyes are reversed. Drinkjuicehighroller.jpg Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Fully plotted episodes